The Other Prophecy : First Year
by Antars
Summary: Harry a été élevé avec sa grande soeur par Dumbledore. Il rencontre Adan GAUNT, le neveu de Voldemort qui va devenir son ami. Severus ROGUE est mort en essayant de protéger Lily. The Other Prophecy est une retranscription des sept années d'Harry et plus encore...
1. Chapter 1

**The**

**Other****Prophecy**

**Partie 1**

UN

**Adan**

« "La Prophétie concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le jeune Harry Potter prends en compte Adan, carrefour de leur destinée."

Nous comptons sur vous pour arranger ce point en notre faveur.

Cordialement,

Cornélius Fudge. »

Dumbledore soupira. A une semaine de la rentrée, le hibou du Ministre de la Magie lui arrivait au mauvais moment. Harassé par le jeune Harry Potter, dont il avait assuré l'éducation depuis l'assassinat de ses parents, il devait en plus s'occuper de mettre la Pierre Philosophale de son ami Nicolas Flamel à l'abri. Et voilà maintenant que le propre neveu de son plus redoutable ennemi devait rentrer à Poudlard ! Trop, c'en était trop !

Þ

Harry pensait au premier septembre. Poudlard, il l'avait déjà visité, mais n'avait jamais suivi de cours, bien entendu. Sa sœur était élève depuis deux ans et avait déjà un petit ami, un certain Georges Weasley. Les deux familles se fréquentaient assez souvent et Harry s'était lié d'amitié avec Ron, le plus jeune des frères. Dans une semaine, ce serait la rentrée...

Þ

Adan Tristan Gaunt, le fils du grand frère du Seigneur des Ténèbres, était une énigme pour beaucoup de gens. Pas pour sa mère, Ariane Lilith Gaunt, née Grindelwald. Son père, l'ancien ennemi juré d'Albus Dumbledore, ayant été vaincu par celui-ci, elle avait pu s'enfuir et se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aimait : le propre frère de Tom Jedusor. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait commencé son ascension au pouvoir, son frère s'était battu en duel à mort contre lui.

Malheureusement, il perdit.

Two

**Le Poudlard Express**

« Papa, papa, tu m'écriras, hein ?

- Oui, mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Harry entendait tout cela, mais lui, il ne pourrait jamais les dire. Accompagné de sa sœur et de son oncle adoptif, il s'apprêtait à monter dans le Poudlard Express, le train de l'école de Magie du même nom. Justement, Arwenna Potter était montée tandis que lui restait à attendre Ron désespérément.

« Ohé ! Je suis là, cria enfin son ami. Porte du wagon au centre ! »

Harry courut pour le retrouver et s'assis dans un des compartiments du wagon. Le train commença à démarrer pendant que les élèves faisaient de grands signes à leurs parents restés sur le quai.

« Tu la sens comment, toi, cette école, demanda Harry après quelques minutes.

- Super ! Mais j'espère que je n'irai pas à Serpentard, tu connais ma famille, elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais ! »

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire interrompu par un jeune garçon un peu dépenaillé dont les vêtements semblaient trop grands pour lui. D'après ce qu'il leur raconta, il avait perdu son crapaud, Trevor, avait une grand-mère fantastique mais sévère et s'appelait Neville. Après l'avoir convaincu qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas vu son crapaud, Harry interpella le chariot de friandises et se servit copieusement (Ron en profita d'ailleurs beaucoup). En ouvrant un Chocogrenouille, il se dit que le fameux crapaud s'était peut-être caché dedans.

Justement, Neville revenait, accompagné cette fois d'une jeune fille rousse déjà en robe de sorcier (sorcière, dans son cas) qui répondait au nom d'Hermione Granger et était impatiente de rencontrer le fameux Harry Potter dont tout le monde parlait.

« J'ai déjà rencontré ta sœur, Arwenna, dit-elle. Vu qu'elle n'était pas dans votre maison le soir où Vous-savez-qui est mort, elle m'a dit où te trouver. Tu sais que j'ai lu énormément de livres sur toi ? _Vie et mort des grands de la magie_, _Histoire de la Magie_, on parle même de toi dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard __et autres contes de fées_. Tu es une légende vivante ! Ah, tiens, tu essaie de faire de la magie ? dit-elle en tournant son attention vers Ron. Tu dois être Ron Weasley, non ? J'ai vu ton frère, Georges –ou Fred, je ne sais plus très bien- en train d'embrasser la sœur d'Harry. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, je dois essayer de retrouver le crapaud de Neville, il est assez joueur, donc à tout de suite ! »

Incapable de parler, Harry se tourna vers Ron. Apparemment, il devait être assez drôle à regarder, car son ami commença immédiatement à pouffer. Ils s'effondrèrent bientôt en un fou rire qui ne se calma que bien plus tard.

Mais les visites n'étaient pas finies.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit encore, mais cette fois c'était un jeune garçon blond et très pâle accompagné de deux gros garçons ayant des airs très bêtes qu'Harry et Ron découvrirent.

« Tiens, tiens, Harry Potter, "Le Survivant". Je me présente : Drago Malefoy, et voici Crabbe et Goyle, dit le jeune blond en désignant ses deux acolytes. Et tu es accompagné d'un Weasley ? Je n'y crois pas. Tous les Weasley sont des sang-purs traîtres à leur sang, pire que les Sang-de-Bourbe, dit-il avec un dégoût évident. Mais si tu as besoin de conseils pour choisir de bons amis –pas des morues comme les Weasley-, tu peux toujours venir me voir...

- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour choisir mes amis, le coupa Harry. »

C'est alors que Ron s'élança sur Crabbe qui riait toujours des paroles philosophiques de Drago. Crabbe hurla, une forme pendue à son doigt.

« Croûtard ! Revient ! cria Ron tandis que la malheureuse victime envoyait le rat contre la fenêtre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Penché sur la bestiole, Ron prit un air très étonné et dit

« Il n'est même pas évanoui, il dort ! »

Three

**Poudlard**

« Les premières années, par ici ! Premières années !... »

Harry se dirigea vers Hagrid, le Gardien des Clés de Poudlard, qui l'avait emmené faire ses courses de rentrée scolaire. Très ami avec son père adoptif, le demi-géant les avait souvent emmené dans des parcs d'attractions, sa sœur et lui. En ce moment, il faisait grimper les élèves dans des barques sur le lac de l'Ecole de Magie. Harry monta dans une des barques avec Ron, Hermione, Neville et un autre garçon qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Harry lui demanda qui il était, mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut : « Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ».

Hagrid lança le signal du départ. Aussitôt, les barques avancèrent en direction du château. Ils finirent par accoster devant deux grandes portes donnant, ils le devinaient d'après le bruit, sur la salle principale de l'école. Hagrid frappa trois coups. Une minute plus tard, une grande femme à l'air pincé que Harry reconnu comme le Professeur McGonnagall ouvrit les portes et laissa entrer la file d'élèves de première année dans la Grande Salle. Puis elle alla chercher un tabouret et le Choixpeau magique, chapeau pointu qui répartissait les élèves dans les différentes maisons.

Appelés les uns après les autres, chaque élève alla s'asseoir à la table qui lui était attribuée. Trente-troisième, l'inconnu de la barque fit savoir son nom.

« GAUNT Adan, venez coiffer le Choixpeau. »

Le garçon s'avança d'un air digne, s'assit sur le tabouret et coiffa le vieux chapeau. Une minute passa. Puis deux. Puis trois. Enfin, la fente s'ouvrit et cria :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Un étrange silence passa sur la salle, puis les Gryffondors commencèrent à applaudir.

Ron fut envoyé lui aussi à Gryffondors, puis aussi Hermione, et enfin Harry.

En allant s'asseoir, Harry pris soin de se mettre entre Ron et Hermione (qui commençaient à se disputer) tout en surveillant discrètement le fameux Adan. En essayant d'en savoir plus sur lui, le jeune homme finit par lui jeter :

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Et bien, je suis le...».

Un bruit étrange retentit, déconcentrant Harry qui n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase : Ron s'étouffait avec une arête de poisson.

Þ

Après avoir mangés, ils montèrent dans la tour et rejoignirent leurs dortoirs respectifs pour aller dormir.

Harry partageait son dortoir avec Ron, Neville, Adan, un certain Seamus et son ami Dean. Il regarda son emploi du temps du lendemain : cour commun de potions avec les Serpentards, métamorphose, sortilèges, pause déjeuner et enfin deux heures d'histoire de la magie. Ensuite, temps libre jusqu'à 22 heures ! Bon plan, ça.

Harry se coucha la tête reposée et l'esprit clair.

**Fin de la Partie 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2**

Four

**Cours**

« Harry, réveilles-toi ! On a cours dans une heure à peine, figures-toi ! »

Le jeune garçon finit de se réveiller et descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son "breakfast". Il vit alors avec étonnement des centaines de hiboux livrer le courrier à ses destinataires. Neville reçut un Rapeltout que Malefoy se mit en tête de récupérer, bien entendu. Quant à Harry, il y avait une lettre d'Hagrid accompagné d'une bourse, et une lettre d'Abelforth lui demandant de veiller sur sa sœur.

« Mon cher Harry,

J'espère que tu vas bien et que ta sœur aussi... J'ai appris qu'elle s'était mise avec un Weasley –Georges, je crois ? Et aussi, Adan n'y est pour rien dans toute cette histoire, son père a été même un des premiers à combattre Tu-sais-qui.

Tous mes encouragements,

Abelforth.** »**

Harry médita les mots de son oncle adoptif. Qu'est-ce qu'Adan avait avoir avec Voldemort ? Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il décida qu'il s'en ferait un ami.

Þ

(Cours de potions)

« Bienvenue en cours de potions : je me présente, Alexander Scoop, votre professeur de potions. Vous ne pouvez pas me voir, mais grâce aux échantillons de potions sur mon bureau et aux effets de ma potion, vous trouverez grâce à votre manuel p.103 comment connaître le nom de la potion. A vos fourneaux ! dit une voix rauque et sèche venant du bureau. Et ne vous avisez pas de tricher, sinon c'est tri des fiches d'élèves au cachot tous les soirs pendant une semaine ! »

Þ

(Cours de métamorphose)

« Bienvenue en cours de métamorphose, vous êtes ici pour travailler et non pour parler... »

Fin du cours, les élèves rangent leurs affaires quand McGonnagall leur dit :

« Au fait, l'heure suivant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie sera consacrée à l'art de monter sur un balai. Bonne chance à tous ! »

Five

**Harry attrapeur**

« Tout le monde en rang, aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre à vous tenir droit sur vos balais ! hurla la professeur de Quidditch. Mettez-vous en ligne avec les balais qui vous ont été distribués à votre droite ! A mon commandement, dites 'Debout ! ... GO! »

Aussitôt, trente-huit "Debout !" retentirent, avec seulement cinq balais finissant dans les mains de leur propriétaire : Harry, Ron, Adan, Drago et une inconnue, Hannah Abbot. Les autres réitérèrent le commandement et enfin, toute la classe eut son balai dans la main.

« Quand je dirai 'partez', enfourchez votre balai et donnez un _léger _coup de pied au sol quand je dirai 'Trois'.

- ...Partez ! Un, deux, tro... »

Un cri l'interrompit : Neville étant très stressé, il avait donné un formidable coup de pied au sol à 'Deux' et s'était envolé sans maintenant pouvoir diriger son balai. Finalement, à un moment où le balai ralentissait à trois mètres du sol, il sauta. Mme Bibine s'approcha de lui, dit d'une voix forte que « le petit Londubat s'étant cassé la cheville, elle allait tout de suite l'emmener à l'infirmerie » et s'en alla.

Malefoy sauta sur l'occasion. Sitôt qu'ils disparurent, il sauta sur l'herbe récupérer le Rapeltout de Neville qui était tombé. Harry faisant mine de l'en empêcher, Malefoy décolla. Harry le suivit aussitôt sans tenir compte des exclamations indignées d'Hermione et grimpa ainsi à une dizaine de mètres du sol. Malefoy, comprenant que la partie était perdue, lâcha la boule en verre qui fonça à une vitesse folle vers le sol. Harry plongea en piqué et finit par la récupérer devant une fenêtre du deuxième étage. Déséquilibré, il remonta trop brusquement et glissa de son balai. En bas, Adan se concentra et pensa de toute ses forces en pointant sa baguette vers Harry : _Je veux qu'il remonte sur son balai_.

Harry fut projeté alors sur son balai et redescendit sans plus de mal. McGonnagall arriva sur ces entrefaites et entreprit d'expliquer à Harry qu'il venait d'être sélectionné comme attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors.

Adan, lui, fut pris à partie par un homme en robe verte qui lui annonça qu'il venait de faire de l'alchimie (dans la branche des pensées) et qu'il devait absolument le prendre comme élève malgré son jeune âge.

« Au fait, lui dit-il avec un sourire, je m'appelle Nicolas Flamel, mais pour toi, ce sera professeur Flamel. »

Þ

Quelques minutes plus tard, en salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry, Ron et Hermione discutaient des heures d'entraînement du premier d'entre eux quand Adan vint vers eux.

« Harry, commença-t-il, je voulais te demander si tu voulais être mon ami. »

Harry le regarda, et il vit qu'Adan semblait presque terrorisé de sa question. Il réfléchit longuement, et, quelque chose le poussant à lui faire confiance, il déclara :

« C'est d'accord »

Adamus déglutit avant de demander avec un faible sourire :

« Je peux m'asseoir à côté de vous ? »

Six

**Quidditch et **

**Alchimie**

En arrivant sur le terrain de Quidditch le lendemain, Harry ne put résister à la tentation de remonter sur son balai. Quand il redescendit, il eut la surprise de voir Dubois, le capitaine des Gryffondors, qui souriait tout en posant une énorme malle au sol.

« Je comprends ce que McGonnagall voulait dire lorsque elle parlait de ton don inné pour le Quidditch. »

Harry rougit, puis demanda quelles étaient les règles de ce sport.

« C'est très simple, vraiment. Tu vois la grosse balle rouge ? lui demanda-t-il. Elle s'appelle le Souafle. Ce sont les Poursuiveurs qui utilisent cette balle. Leur but est de l'envoyer dans les anneaux que tu vois de chaque côté. Les deux qui gigotent, ce sont des Cognards. Ce sont des balles qui essaient de faire tomber les joueurs de leurs balais. Les Batteurs sont chargés de les expédier sur les joueurs adverses. Et toi, tu dois attraper cette balle-ci, dit Dubois en montrant une minuscule balle en or munie d'ailes argentées. C'est le Vif d'or. Quand elle est attrapée, elle donne cent cinquante points à l'équipe tout en terminant le match. On s'entraîne ? »

Harry accepta.

Þ

Adan, lui, était dans La Tour, une construction réalisée à l'arrière de l'Ecole de Magie, hors de vue du terrain de Quidditch. Suivant Flamel, il était arrivé dans une immense bibliothèque aux livres poussiéreux, traitant tous de l'Alchimie sous toutes ses formes : Alchimie élémentaire, Alchimie de la pensée, Alchimie médicale, _et cætera_...

« Tu vas commencer par étudier les bases de chaque forme d'Alchimie, puis tu choisiras ta matière préférée et nous l'approfondirons. Tu suivras aussi tes autres cours, mais tu n'auras pas le droit d'utiliser l'Alchimie en dehors de cet endroit. Pour m'en assurer, je vais apposer un sceau sur ta baguette. » dit Flamel.

Aussitôt dit, il le fit. Puis il ouvrit un livre intitulé : _Bases d'élémentarisme – Alchimie classique._

« Vois-tu, les éléments ne sont pas 4, mais trois formant le quatrième, comme sur ce schéma.

Air |||||| |||||| Eau

TERRE

Feu

Si tu maîtrise les trois extérieurs, tu maîtrise l'ensemble, et vice-versa. Un autre à présent... Ah ! _Alchimie 1ere année : Pensée canalisée. _Dans celui-ci, on apprend que la simple pensée, lorsqu'elle est canalisée, peut prendre la place d'un sortilège.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait, professeur ? Le coupa Adan.

-Oui, mon garçon, c'était très impressionnant pour ton age. Il y a aussi celui-ci : _Alchimie 1ere année : Pensée matérialisée. _Cette Alchimie est celle qui m'a permis de rester vivant toutes ces années en créant une pierre d'où l'on peut extraire l'élixir de vie.

- Où est-elle monsieur ?

- Ici, sous bonne garde. Ah, et voilà mon livre préféré, _La Médecine à travers les Ages_, il explique comment utiliser l'Alchimie médicale. Mais je vois qu'il est l'heure pour toi de rentrer, tu dois dormir ! Au revoir, Adan, à la semaine prochaine ! »

**Fin de la Partie 2**


End file.
